Alexander
Alexander is one of the twin children of the Oracle of Siwa, able to translate the Word of Thoth. History Early History Alexander's mother, Malena Okombo, the former maid and wife of the latest Oracle of Siwa, Milo Omari, was kidnapped by Francisco del Piero towards the end of her pregnancy and taken to a chamber in the heart of a Ugandan volcano to perform a ceremony during the birth. Her captors took the mother's first born child, Alexander, and left his mother for dead. Unbeknownst to del Piero, Jack West Jr, who has witnessed the event, then inspected her body and discovered another child, and with Max Epper was able to perform a caesarian birth, resulting in Alexander's twin, Lily. Over the next ten years as Alexander grew up, del Piero raised him so that he would lead them to the locations of the seven Pieces of the Golden Capstone to nullify the destruction threatened by the Tartarus sunspot, by virtue of his lineage's natural talent to translate the Word of Thoth in the Callimachus text. Alexander believed that he was being molded to be the best possible ruler, unaware that del Piero was brainwashing him so that he would become a new Messiah-like figure whom the Catholic Church could get people to worship. While he lacked a normal childhood, Alexander was aware of some of the things regular children did such as video games, but believed that such forms of entertainment were beneath his station. In March 2006, Alexander's ability to understand the Word of Thoth began developing, and he was able to translate the first clue in the Callimachus text, allowing del Piero and his men to determine the location of the head of the Colossus of Rhodes and its accompanying Capstone Piece was at an old mine the Sudan. After reaching the mine, the European team began attempting to make their way through the north entrance, taking two days to make their way through the trap system to the Grand Cavern. Seven Ancient Wonders Alexander stood by as del Piero's men arranged for a crane to be completed to bypass the Master Snare trap on the Scar, and watched as a rival team formed from a coalition of small nations, along with Lily, disabled their weapons, activated the Master Snare, retrieved the Piece and escaped. The Old European Union force remained largely quiet for the remainder of the week before the Tartarus Rotation, as the Coalition and American forces clashed over some of the other Pieces. Finally, one day before the Rotation event, del Piero's men captured Max Epper, Zoe Kissane and Fuzzy, and del Piero brought Alexander in just to show off. Alexander ignored Epper's greeting and seemed unphased by the discussion involving his kidnapping at birth. When Zoe asked if the boy had ever played Splinter Cell, he replied that games were for fools. To this, Zoe noted that games helped teach people lessons, one of which was to know who had your back, and she suggested to Alexander that in difficult times it wouldn't be del Piero or his men. Soon afterwards, Alexander journeyed to Luxor with del Piero, waiting in the car as del Piero's men attempted to ambush the American CIEF forces as they brought the Pieces into the airport, only for del Piero's men to get blindsided themselves. Once Marshall Judah landed with the real Capstone Pieces, he formally introduced himself to the boy, before proceeding to introduce Alexander's own twin, Lily, to him. Alexander was then transported with Lily and the captured members of the Coalition team to Giza to witness the ceremony of power at the top of the Great Pyramid. During the helicopter flight, Lily finally spoke with her brother, only to immediately be put off by his arrogant attitude. When Lily learned that he had never done chores or anything normal, Alexander questioned why she would allow herself to do such menial tasks when they were born to rule over people, but took no interest in her desire to help her adoptive family, simply noting that ruling was to be lonely. Shortly after arriving at the scaffolding on the Pyramid, however, Judah openly wondered which child he should sacrifice in the ritual of power, to Alexander's confusion. Judah explained that the Oracle was intended to sacrifice their life to fulfill the ceremony and that del Piero had known this, to which the boy glared at the Jesuit. Alexander protested that Lily should be chosen since she didn't even know the extent of her importance, however Judah decided otherwise and forced him to enter the recess between the Pyramid's peak and the restored Capstone. During the ritual of power, the remainder of the Coalition team assaulted the CIEF team from the hovering Halicarnassus, and del Piero attempted to reach Alexander in the recess before Judah shot him. Alexander managed to slip out of the recess during the chaos, causing the ritual to fail. While Judah was preoccupied fighting off Jack West Jr, Alexander scrambled away to a different part of the scaffold, and Mustapha Zaeed attempted to grab him, only for Lily to volunteer instead. Alexander hid out the remainder of the battle while Zaeed inadvertently performed the ritual of power for Australia, which Lily lived through it since she had gone willingly into the recess. In the aftermath, Alexander was found by the victorious Coalition team members and taken away on the Halicarnassus. He would later be left with friends of Epper's in the hopes that he could grow up and lead a normal life. The Six Sacred Stones After living at a farmhouse in rural Ireland for over a year, Alexander was located by unknown forces and his six protectors killed. He was then taken away to an unknown location. The revelation of this incident was later passed on to Jack's team. The Five Greatest Warriors After being kidnapped, Alexander was brought before the Russian royal known as Carnivore. Though the nature of their meeting is unknown, it seems that Carnivore offered him a position of power in exchange for his help in translating the Thoth written on the Tablets of Thuthmosis for the final ceremony at the final Vertex. Months later, when Jack was forced into Carnivore's services, he questioned why he would risk Lily's life when only she could translate the Tablets, only for Carnivore to remind him that she was not the only one who could read Thoth, and pointed out Alexander, who was watching them from the observatory. When he saw the boy, Jack realised that Carnivore's men were the ones who taken him. Alexander went along with Carnivore when he abandoned his base, and later watched as Carnivore and his men, along with Cieran Kincaid (who had been the one to provide Carnivore with Alexander's location) took the last Pillar from Jack. However when Jack began fighting with Cieran, Carnivore fled with Alexander, Iolanthe and Lily to the last Vertex on Easter Island. Once they arrived in the Vertex, Alexander translated the Tablets for Carnivore, and watched as he began preparing the ceremony to activate the Machine and stop the return of the Dark Sun. However, after the arrival of Jack resulted in Carnivore's death, Lily laid the last Pillar, only for her to gain the last Pillar's reward; Power. After seeing her brutally kill Mao Gongli and Diane Cassidy, Alexander and Iolanthe cowered in fear as she turned her gaze on them, but luckily Jack snapped her out of her trance before she could do anything. In the aftermath, Alexander joined Jack in leaving the Vertex, but remained fearful of his twin sister even as she helped him get into some scuba gear. Alexander was taken to New Zealand on the Sea Ranger's submarine and left in the care of Sky Monster's parents, who had been pestering him for years for grandchildren and were more than happy to take him in. Personality Since being taken from his dying mother's arms, Alexander has been raised by the Vatican to become the great figurehead of their religion once he has fulfilled his destiny. As such, he has become cold and spoiled, seeing common people as little more than pawns he believes he will become master of. He is a very quiet individual, preferring to observe others as they speak and rarely choosing to add his own input, and will usually only speak when he feels the need to exert his superiority or complain. Trivia *Alexander is the only male antagonist to survive through three novels. **However, since his appearance in The Six Sacred Stones is only a cameo with no antagonistic role, he has only been an antagonist in two novels. *Alexander rarely speaks, and in The Six Sacred Stones and The Five Greatest Warriors, he never says a word (although in the former his role was very brief). *Despite serving the Four Legendary Kingdoms, it appears that the Catholic Church did not tell Alexander anything regarding the association between the Oracles and Four Kingdoms during the time he was under their charge. Category:Characters Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Oracles of Siwa Category:Seven Ancient Wonders Category:The Six Sacred Stones Category:The Five Greatest Warriors